Anchor
by WooziMaknae
Summary: When Charlie isn't sure how to help cure his daughter's pain, he asks for his niece to come help Bella cope with the fact that Edward's gone. Vanessa Drake's mission is to make sure her cousin forgets about her ex-boyfriend, until a certain werewolf appears in the picture and drags her into a world of werewolves, vampires, and things she never knew existed. Seth/OC


**AN:** Hello everyone~ This is my first story and first time writing something like this so please forgive the spelling/grammar errors. Make sure to give any feedback whether it'd be positive or negative!

* * *

 **Prologue |** ⻣8⻤9⻤2⻦1 ⻥0⻦0 ℱ⻤2⻥4⻥0⻥3⻦6 ℱ⻥6⻥9?  
 **NEW MOON**

Charlie buried his face in his hands. This was the third time tonight Bella woke up in a screaming fit and it scared him half to death. What else could he do?

His daughter rejected the idea of going back to Jacksonville━she still believes that Cullen kid will come back━and she barely hangs out with any of her friends. She's found nothing to cope with the fact that Edward was gone.

As he thought of ways to help his daughter, an idea popped into his mind and he suddenly found himself dialing his sister's phone number. He realized it was in the middle of the night and she might not even pick up, but hopefully she would. It was an emergency after all.

It was after the third or fourth ring when he heard the panicked voice of his older sister, Samantha. "Charlie? Is everything alright? What's happened?"

He chuckled at her fast tone. "I'm alright Sam, everything's fine━well mostly."

"What do you mean by 'mostly'?" she questions and he could picture her raising her eyebrow in concern.

"It's Bella. Remember how I told you she was with this guy named Edward Cullen? Yeah, he and his family just up and left and she's _torn_ up about it, been havin' nightmares for months. I mean, horrible, horrible nightmares." Charlie explained. "I've tried everything Samantha, _everything_."

His sister pauses. "Have you tried sending her back to live with Renee?"

The father nods. "I did but she wants to stay here in case the kid comes back."

"So how can I help?"

"I was wondering if you could send Vanessa to live down here." he suggested. "I know those two have always been close and they'd always tell each other anything. Maybe if Ness was able to get Bella to move on from Edward it'd help her feel better."

Samantha was silent for a few moments, thinking about the offer. "I'm sure she won't mind and neither will mom. I think she'll be glad that her two granddaughters will be helping each other out."

"Ma still lives with you?" Charlie laughed. "I thought you were going to give her a place of her own."

"It's not that bad. She's cooks breakfast in the morning for Vanessa and I but then it's straight to 'when are you going to get the roof fixed?' or 'you should really replace this screen door Sam.' It's driving me crazy!" Samantha exclaims as her younger brother continues to laugh. "You know what, I might just send her down there with Vanessa and see how you like it."

Immediately, Charlie stops his laughter and regains his composure. "Please don't."

"That's what I thought."

"Thank you for this Sam." Charlie said. "I didn't know what else to do."

"No problem." Samantha replied. "Besides, I'm not sure there's anything else you can do. She's going through a tough heartbreak. I think Ness could help Bells."

The father smiled. "I think she can too." his eyes drifted over to the wall clock and his eyes widened at the time. "Woah it's three a.m.? I'll let you go Sam sorry I called so that."

"Yeah, you woke me from my beauty sleep." she teased. "I'll call you when we leave for Forks tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too." he pressed the 'end call' button and placed it on the table. He sunk back into the couch, his eyes fluttering shut. He was happy that in a few days he might actually get a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Is Bella alright?" Gran questioned. "She's not sick is she? Should we all come down there?"

Samantha shoke her head as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "That Edward Cullen guy broke up with her and she's pretty broken up about it. Charlie just wanted Vanessa down there."

"Charlie wanted me where?" her sleepy daughter asked. She was a spitting image of her father with the same red hair, freckles and smile. The only thing that slightly resembled her mother was her green eyes.

Vanessa sat at the kitchen table, fixing herself a plate of pancakes and bacon. Her mother pulled up a chair right next to her. "You're going down to Forks to help Bella."

The teen raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What happened? Is something wrong?" Samantha explained the whole situation to her daughter, sipping away at her sweetened coffee from time to time.

"Are you sure you won't need me here? I mean..." she made a gesture to her grandmother who started coughing as she was washing the dishes.

Sam chuckled, shaking her head. "Nah, I can handle it. If she has to go to any doctors appointments I can get off work and drive her instead of you having to."

"How long am I staying?" the redhead questions, grabbed her empty plate and placing it in the sink. She went to grab the extra sponge but Gran slapped her hand away. "I was going to━"

"I've got it Nessa. Go sit down." the elderly lady orders and she smiles. "Thank you though."

Vanessa hummed in response. She sat back down at the table as her mother brought up Google Maps to track how to get from San Diego to Forks. "You'll stay for as long as Charlie needs you but if you want to come back home, I won't hesitate to get the Jeep and drive back up there."

"Okay. Should I just pack everything?"

"Knowing you, you'd need about four suitcases _just_ for your clothes."

The teen rolled her eyes. "It's just flannels, band tees and skinny jeans mom."

"You mean _thousands and thousands_ of flannels, band tees and skinny jeans."

Vanessa went into her room, reaching under her bed to grab her suitcase. It had tons of stickers you'd get a gas stations and stores for about a quarter or so. Anytime her and her mother traveled, she always asked for stickers. She'd been collecting them ever since.

She was surprised at how she didn't reject not wanting to go to Forks. Who would trade the sunny hot beach life to go to rainy and cloudy all the time life? Although she wanted to see Bella before graduation and this might be her only chance.

Even though they were cousins, Bella and Vanessa acted more like sisters. They shared secrets, did make overs, playfully fought with each other and even helped one another with their homework.

It was after Vanessa's father left that they stop visiting Forks on a regular basis. It took Victoria a long time to finally realize that her ex━husband wasn't everything and that family was more important.

After the redhead was done packing everything she needed, she grabbed her phone off of her desk, texting in her friend's group chat, 'Everyone get on Skype. I've got some bad new :('

As soon as she brought up Skype and made the video call, everyone joined as quickly as possible.

"Are you dying?"

"Finally! You're moving to Canada!"

"Did you loose your _Mario Kart_ game? Because I swear, I have nothing to do with it..."

She rolled her eyes. "No I'm not dying or moving to Canada and I did loose my _Mario Kart_ game because you stole it."

Her friend Drew's eyes widened as he tried to make it sound like he was innocent. " _Whaaat?_ Psh, no I would _neveeer_. I would _neveeeeeer_ do that to you Ness."

"Yes you would because you're a sore loser." Michelle, Vanessa's best friend since the fourth grade, pointed out, causing everyone to laugh as Drew pouted.

"What's the bad news Van?" Hugo questioned. "You sure you aren't moving to Canada?"

"Why the hell would she move to Canada?"

"To get free health care _ese_ , duh!"

Vanessa shoke her head. "For the last time I'm not moving to Canada. I'm moving to Forks."

Michelle quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "Isn't that where your cousin lives?"

"Yup. My uncle Charlie wants me to help Bella." she responded. "She's going through a tough time and have been having this horrible nightmares that keep waking up her dad. He thinks I can help her get over her ex━boyfriend."

"She must've had it bad. Like how Michelle has it bad for me." Drew said, smiling flirtatiously into the camera as he wiggled his eyebrows.

In response Michelle turned off her camera, leaving Drew to start to sing _'Baby Come Back'_ in a horrid singing voice.

"Guys, guys shush please. I just wanted to see you guys somehow before I left."

"How long will you be staying _hermana_?" Hugo asked.

Vanessa shrugged. "For as long as Charlie needs me. I promise to talk to you guys any chance I get."

"You better." her best friend threatened and she turned on the camera to point her finger at her and narrow her eyes. "And if not, we're dragging your bony white ass back down to San Diego, hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." the redhead nods, saluting Michelle.

The teen felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes at thought of not seeing her best friends every day at school like she was used to. "I━I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Nessa." Drew replied.

"Promise you won't replace me?"

"I don't think anyone could replace you _hermana_. You're our Vanessa." the Cuban teen smiled at her.

"I love you guys. I'll call you when I get into Forks."

There was an chorus of 'I love yous' before Vanessa waved and ended the call. After a few moments, she got up from her desk and looked around her now bare room.

She took a deep breath, wiping away her tears. "It's not like I'm moving there forever. It's just until Bella's gets better."


End file.
